Wall mount shelf supports typically remain visible once the shelf is installed. In a typical stud wall, a wall mounted shelf is preferably mounted such that fasteners are driven into the studs for maximizing the load capacity of a shelf.
A blind shelf support designed to be fastened to wall studs whereby no support element is visible while offering substantial load capacity and ease of installation is not known in the prior art.